Le collègue
by Rosamett
Summary: Rosalie est une grande femme d'affaire, mariée et heureuse. Son collègue Emmett entre pourtant dans sa vie et Rose a du mal à ne pas céder à la tentation... 18 lemon
1. Vogue

**Chapitre un - Vogue**

Moi Madame Rosalie Johnson Hale, j'ai réussie à construire un empire. Depuis toute petite, je me pousse de plus en plus loin dans le déploiement de mes aptitudes, je redouble d'efforts et j'ai enfin tout ce que je veux. Femme d'affaire accomplie, épouse digne de ce nom, bref, j'ai une remarquable vie quoi.

Je viens d'une petite ville au Nord du pays, personne ne connais mais c'est là que j'ai grandie. Mon père Billy Hale était policier appréciés de ses compères, toujours près à défendre la ville de ces malfaiteurs. Il s'est fait tiré dessus par un cambrioleur qui tentait de lui échapper, est mort sur le coup. Il me manque évidemment, mais je n'ai même pas le temps d'y penser avec la vie que je mène.

Ma mère elle, est veuve depuis 11 ans. Elle n'en est jamais revenue. Je dois tout faire pour elle et pourtant mes efforts ne sont pas compris. Elle méprise mon boulot, trouve mon mari ingrat, voudrait que je tombe enceinte avant d'atteindre 30 ans et me reproche d'être partie si tôt de la maison. En fait, elle aurait voulue que je devienne chirurgienne ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais j'ai préférée suivre mon instinct et j'ai plutôt bien agie, elle le sait et est trop arrogante pour admettre que finalement, j'ai peut-être fait le bon choix.

Je suis rédactrice en chef du magazine Vogue. Depuis toutes ces années, je lutte pour offrir aux femmes des alternatives en matière de mode, d'argent, d'amour, au péril de mon propre temps. Je passe mes journées complètes et parfois même des nuits, dans mon bureau à chercher de nouvelles idées originales que je pourrais introduire dans le numéro du mois. En gros, je ne suis pas souvent à la maison avec mon mari, James Johnson. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps, la tête dans les cartons, le cellulaire à l'oreille et j'avoue que si mon assistant Emmett Cullen n'était pas aussi professionnel et compétent, mon mariage ne serait que désordre.

James m'aime. Je le sais. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a 13 ans. À l'époque, je n'étais pas si prise par des engagements importants et par tant de responsabilités, nous étions fous amoureux et il n'y avait plus que notre petit bonheur qui comptait. Aujourd'hui, les choses sont différentes, je donne tout à ma carrière mais comprenez que j'ai travaillée trop fort pour me rendre ici, et tout laisser tomber pour l'amour. En résumé, j'aime mon homme, mais nous restons ensemble plus pour le sens commode que par amour inconditionnelle.

Ce soir, c'est la remise des prix, la soirée annuelle la plus importante au monde. Toute l'équipe du magazine est présente pour faire rivalité aux autres compagnies similaires (People, Envy, Elle, Glamour, Fashion…). Ce soir, c'était mon statut en nomination, j'étais la gagnante des trois dernières années et pas question de renoncer à ce titre. Je retournai cher moi après une longue journée de dur labeur, désirant me préparer pour l'occasion. James était déjà près. Je pris une douche empressée et enfila une robe design rouge posé avec un buste brillant, des bretelles fines élancées et une fleur en guise d'accessoire.

Notre chauffeur désigné, pas question de se rendre à la réception en vulgaire taxis, venait de nous embarqué mon conjoint et moi dans la limousine et à son plus grand regret, mon mobile sonna, mettant fin à une conversation peu importante sur sa journée.

_Allo ?_

_…_

_Très bien, dépose les fleurs cher elle et je m'en occuperai lundi._

_…_

_Non, ne fais rien Emmett…je lui en parlerai au bureau._

_…_

_Très bien j'arrive. À plus tard._

Je reposai mon téléphone dans mon sac à main version miniature et attrapa la main à mon mari qui fixait la fenêtre avec ennuie. Il retourna la tête vers moi et je lui souris d'un air désolée.

_Excuse-moi tu disais ?_

_Il y aura beaucoup de monde à cette réunion ?_

_Ce n'est pas une réunion chéri, et il y aura toute l'équipe de toutes les revues._

_Alors tu seras encore la vedette et moi le chien de poche._ Râla-t-il.

Qu'il paraisse malheureux me troublait mais jamais je ne proposerais le divorce. Je suis une mauviette sous mon apparence de rock.

_Non. Bella, Edward seront de la partie, tu ne seras pas seul._

Il ne répondit pas et retourna à sa contemplation de la rue par la vitre.

Je renonçai définitivement à le persuader que la soirée de serait pas si pénible, tout ce qui me concernait ne l'enchantait guère de toute façon. Aussi bien m'y résignée. Ce qu'il me demandait c'était d'abandonnée mon travail et s'il me demandait de choisir, dommage, il perdrait.

Lorsque nous y fûmes enfin, James se colla un sourire forcé au visage, ce qui ne pouvait que me ravir. Hors de questions que toute la galerie soit témoins de nos problèmes personnels. Quelques fans du magazine venaient me complimenter pour mon travail et des collègues à moi aussi. À l'intérieur, l'ambiance était tranquille tout en étant favorable à la fête. Un buffet était ouvert et des serveurs courtois se promenaient avec des plateaux de champagne riche. James bredouillait quelques paroles dans sa barbe mais je préférais les méconnaître.

_Rosalie !_

Je me retournai et fit face à la rédactrice en chef du magazine People, le plus glorieux après le notre. Je haïssais cette vielle bonne femme. Toujours à juger, à rabaisser en sous-entendus. Mais, femme respectée que je suis, les scandales dans mon existence sont exclus alors, je me fermais la trappe et faisait preuve d'une civilité inébranlable.

_Sandra ! Bonjour._

Elle me fit la bise en roulant possiblement des yeux derrière mon dos, tout comme moi d'ailleurs.

_Mais quelle élégance ma chère, vous êtes…divines. Par contre les chaussures…_

Je ria jaune et rapprocha mon mari en lui attrapant le bras.

_Et voici James Johnson, mon époux._ La coupais-je.

_Ho mais c'est un honneur monsieur._

_Moi aussi Madame. Vous êtes très jolie dans cette tenue._

Elle éclata de rire et me lança un regard curieux que je ne saisissais pas.

_Vous l'avez bien instruit ce garçon, il est un remarquable menteur._

_Bon, si vous nous excusé, mon assistant me fait signe._

_Ho pas de problème, faites. On se reverra pour la remise du prix._

Je lui souris une dernière fois et la contourna avec mon chéri pour aller rejoindre Emmett qui connaissait mon estime pour cette femme et qui avait sans doute voulus m'aider en m'appelant.

_Instruit ?_

_James ne l'écoute pas, c'est une vieille démente en manque de pouvoir._

Il me fit la bise sur la joue et continua d'avancer main dans la mienne.

_Salut Emmett._

_Je t'ai libéré de la sorcière, ais-je droit à une augmentation ?_

_Tout ce que tu voudras, elle est tellement garce._

_Bonjour Emmett. _Déclara mon homme en tendant la main à mon ami. _J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi._

_Ho, je manque à tous mes devoirs moi. James, je te présente mon nouveau collègue depuis deux mois, Emmett, mon mari James depuis 13 ans._

_Wow, ça fait long. Félicitation._

_Merci._

Un homme dans la quarantaine monta sur un podium et annonça de s'asseoir avec son micro. Tous les gens et les travailleurs se dépêchèrent à prendre place, afin de connaître le grand gagnant de cette année.

_Bon et bien, on se revoit sur la scène._ Ria Emmett en me faisant la bise.

_Chérie viens, les places vont tous être prises._

_Très bien._

Je suivis James à mon siège et attendit avec impatience et hâte.

_Alors, pour commencer voici un petit résumé des numéros les plus connus de cette année. Pour commencer, vendus à 11 millions d'exemplaires, **Elle** numéro 5_

Tout le monde applaudissait la rédactrice et une image de sa couverture apparut sur l'écran panoramique en avant.

_Ensuite, avec 26 millions d'exemplaires vendus, **People** numéro 8._

Les gens hurlèrent de joie et je vis Sandra me jeter un regard triomphant. Si j'avais eu des griffes, cette détraquée me l'aurait payée cher.

_Et finalement, avec 34 millions d'exemplaires vendus, **Vogue **numéro 12 a été la revue la plus achetée et la plus lue de cette année !_

Mon marie me prit dans ses bras en me murmurant alors une félicitation. Emmett me fit un clin d'œil discret. Ce numéro avait prit toute mon énergie. Un soir, je m'étais mise à sangloter telle une môme au milieu de mon bureau, ignorant ne pas être seul. En effet, mon assistant était entré dans la pièce et avait mit des heures à me réconforter. Il savait ce que ce travail représentait pour moi et de voir qu'il était enfin le plus apprécié en valait la peine.

_Alors, maintenant le moment que vous attendez tous, le nom de la ou le grand gagnant de cette année est…_

Le présentateur prit l'enveloppe qu'un technicien venait de lui remettre et l'ouvrit avec lenteur insupportable.

_Rosalie Hale, rédactrice en chef du magazine **Vogue** !_

Toute l'audience se leva en applaudissant pour mon travail et mon mari me prit dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser avec amour. Puis, je dus aller sur la scène pour récupérer mon prix et pour un court discours. J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

_Tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier tout les lecteurs de la revue. La population fait de moi ce que je suis et c'est pour vous que je continus de m'acharner au boulot. Mais, évidemment tout ce travail ne se serait pas réalisé sans la précieuse aide de mes collègues. Bella, une de mes photographes les plus ingénieuses, Edward, mon journaliste le plus direct, mes dessinateurs, mes stylistes qui cherchent de nouveaux articles tout les jours, et les stars qui acceptent de poser pour nous. C'est avec fierté que j'accepte ce prix que j'aimerais tant pouvoir partager avec ces gens. Merci à Emmett Cullen, mon parfait assistant et ami et aussi à mon mari James, qui a su m'épauler. Merci à tous vraiment !_

Je descendis de la scène et prit dans mes bras le premier homme devant moi, sois Emmett.

_Tu as gagné ! Bravo c'est super ! _S'exclama-t-il en me reposant au sol.

_On a gagné. Ce travail n'aurait pas été possible sans toi. Merci vraiment._

James interrompit le regard qui devenait embarrassent et me prit par la taille.

_Tu as été très belle. On devrait rentrer à présent._

_Oui d'accord. Emmett on se voit demain au bureau._

_J'y serai._

**_Alors ? Il y a du lemon dans la partie 2 j'espère que c'est bien et surtout, laissez des reviews, ce serait très gentil ! Rosamett_**


	2. Soirée occupée

**Chapitre deux – Soirée occupée**

Au moment où j'avais quitté mon logis ce matin, James reposait encore. Je lui laissai une note pour ne pas l'inquiéter mais il ne l'était pas malgré tout. Ce matin, j'avais une réunion pour la mise en page du numéro de ce mois. J'avais célébrée toute la nuit avec mon mari et ma cousine Alice qui était jeune mariée. Pour elle, ces temps-ci, la vie n'était que bonheur et party. Donc, résultat, la fatigue avait pris le dessus sur mon corps et dans mon esprit mais je ne devais pas me laisser démolir par ce détail, j'avais connue pire.

En arrivant dans le bâtiment, je saluai mes employés et me prit un café à la machine avant d'entrer dans mon bureau, le plus grand de tous, avec des vitres qui donnent sur toute la circulation à l'extérieur. Les stylistes avaient emporté une garde-robe roulante avec des échantillons de vêtements à faire essayer. Je déposai mes documents sérieux sur la table et alluma mon ordinateur comme chaque matin. Puis, appuyant sur le bouton de mon téléphone, ma secrétaire et moi étions en contact.

_Kate, envois moi Emmett tout de suite._

_Bien Miss Hale._

Je mis mes lunettes et commença à écrire une liste précise de ce que je voulais pour les photographies du mois.

_Tu m'as demandé ?_

Je relevai la tête et aperçut Emmett dans l'encadrement de la porte avec son portable et des feuilles en mains.

_Oui, je fais la réunion à 9H00, préviens les autres et sois-y-toi aussi._

_Parfait autre chose ?_

_Oui, est-ce que Pierre Broussail a appelé ? Il devait certifier la demande pour les jupes Guess._

_Ho, oui il a demandé à ce que tu le rappelle en après-midi et Sandra t'a envoyé un mail pour te félicité du prix._

_Ha bon !_

Il ria et alla exécuter son travail aussi bien qu'il le faisait généralement. Une heure plus tard, nous étions tous dans la salle à manger, qui servait aussi de lieu de rencontre.

_Alors ? Quelqu'un a des idées pour ce mois-ci ?_

Bella leva sa main et débuta la première.

_Bien, comme nous sommes en février, c'est bientôt la Saint Valentin alors j'avais pensé à prendre des photos de jeunes mariées. Ne reste plus qu'à trouver les décors de fond._

_Et si je peux me permettre, Christina Aguilera se marie dans une semaine, on pourrait le mettre en couverture pour aller rechercher l'idée de Bella._ Commenta Edward.

_Parfait. Faites moi des croquis du travail, je veux la maquette sur mon bureau mercredi. Si c'est bien on l'ajoutera. Autre proposition ?_

_J'ai réussi à convaincre la commende des chemises Calvin Klein. Ils peuvent nous en donner 40._

_Merci Emmett, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, ils ont pourtant été catégoriques. Même moi, ils ne m'ont laissé aucunement le loisir de négocier._

_Le talent ma chère._

_Bon, puisque personne ne semble très motivé, trouvez vos idées et apportez moi les maquettes au mercredi plus tard. Je vous averti, prévoyez des alternatives, si je n'aime pas, je suis désolé mais vous travaillerai de nuit. Retournez au boulot. Emmett, dans mon bureau._

Chacun de mes travailleurs, refermèrent leur cartable et se levèrent prêts à m'offrir le plus prodigieux de leur compétences, mais Emmett, en attentif assistant, me suivit comme je lui avais demandé.

_Un souci ?_

_Non, non. Comment-tu as fait pour les chemises ? Ils ont refusés de m'en donner à moi…_

_En fait…_Un sourire en coin naissait sur ses lèvres. _Je les ai payés de ma poche._

Alors là je ne comprenais pas son envoutement pour le numéro du mois, au point qu'il pait des centaines de dollars pour quelques vêtements. Je me levai et m'approchai de lui, restant tout de même à une distance convenable.

_Pourquoi avoir fait une telle chose ?_ M'étonnais-je surprise.

_Je savais que c'était important pour toi, et plus le magasine prend, mieux je suis payés alors…_

Je ria. Ici, les salaires ne marchaient pas à la commission mais c'est vrai que lorsque les affaires vont bien, j'ai tendance à être plus que magnanime question augmentation.

_Écoutes, c'est très charmant Emmett et je l'apprécie, mais…je ne peux pas faire ça. Je tien à te remettre ton argent alors…_

Dans le silence le plus complet, j'attrapai mon sac à main sur une étagère, et fouilla dans mon portefeuille en prenant une somme considérable.

_Tien. Je ne vais pas faire payer mes employés, mais je suis très contente que tu y es pensé._

_Pas question. Fais-ce que tu veux de cet argent. Je m'en fous, considère que je me suis juste payé quelques chemises. En gros, rien qui te concerne._

Il me fit un clin d'œil et sortit de ma pièce en me laissant bouche-bée. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi avec moi ? Je ne méritais pas toute cette attention. Jamais je n'avais été aussi gentille avec aucun de mes employés et pour ça, je l'admirais. Sous ses muscles que je me plaisais parfois à regarder en cachette, il y avait un grand cœur tendre.

Ce soir là, il devait être bientôt 20 :00 et je n'avais toujours pas terminée, en fait, j'en aurais surement pour une bonne partie de la nuit et ce à mon plus grand regret. Bella et Edward, drôlement rapides, m'avaient déjà apporté un croquis de leur projet et je devais le corriger. J'en avais maintenant pour des heures.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je téléphonai à la maison et fut quasiment déçue que mon époux décroche la ligne.

_Salut mon amour, tu arrive bientôt ?_ S'informa-t-il.

_Heu…en fait, ne m'attend pas, j'en ai pour quelques…temps encore._

_Je peux t'attendre._

_Non. Je ne sais pas si je vais rentrer avant demain matin pour être honnête._

_Ha toujours pareil, j'aurais dut m'en douter voyons._

_James, tu n'es pas juste là…_

_Non, ce qui n'est pas juste, c'est que tu sois si souvent absente, qu'à la minute ou tu viens seulement pour le repas, c'est à célébrer._ Cria-t-il contre mon oreille.

_Bon. Je n'ai pas la tête à me disputer tout de suite alors, je vais raccrocher._

_Je ne te donnerai pas cette chance !_

Puis, il raccrocha la ligne sans me dire au revoir. C'était courant dans les dernières semaines de toute façon. J'entendis alors quelqu'un toquer à ma porte, probablement gêné d'avoir assisté à la scène.

_Emmett ? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure._

_J'avais oublié mon portefeuille._

_Ho avant que tu partes, j'aimerais que tu jettes un coup d'œil à ces modèles, ils sont sur mon bureau mais j'ignore qui me les a remises._

Il approcha gentiment et prit en main la maquette que je lui tendais.

_C'est un des croquis de Tanya. Elle a eu cette idée pour le coté des accessoires._

_Ho merde !_ Jurais-je en échappant mon stylo le plus coûteux, il valait une petite fortune. Je l'avais reçu en présent lors d'une interview.

Je me penchai pour le prendre et c'est en me relevant que je remarquai qu'il était très près de moi. Il posa ses yeux au fond des miens et me sourit. Emmett Cullen est beau comme un dieu l'ais-je précisé ? Je ne m'attardais pas souvent sur son potentiel trop consacré à mon travail mais là ! Ça me frappait de plein fouet. Ses muscles, son sourire, ses yeux et ses lèvres. Voyons Rose reprend toi ! C'est un adjoint, tu es sa patronne et mariée de plus.

*** LEMON***

Il ne cessait de me fixer mais maintenant il ne souriait plus. Il était plutôt sérieux même. J'étais comme paralysée sur place. Qu'était-t-il en train de se passer ? Il prit sans dévier le regard, le crayon à l'encre que je tenais du bout des doigts et le posa sur le bureau. Puis, doucement, il défit les boutons de sa chemise de bas en haut, en silence. Non, non, non, il n'avait quand même pas dans l'idée que nous allions… et bah si puisqu'un seule seconde lui suffit pour que ses lèvres trouvent les miennes. Déconcertée, je tentai de parlementer mais renonça en commençant à ressentir du plaisir. Un feu rageait dans mon bas ventre, presque comme une crampe acceptable.

Je lui rendis son baiser qui s'approfondissait lorsque sa langue entra délicieusement en contact avec la mienne. C'était tellement ardent, en même temps d'être tendre. Une réelle passion. Je manquais de souffle mais dans un moment aussi intense, je ne voyais ceci que comme un détail sans importance. Il mit enfin fin à l'acte et me fixa en souriant en coin. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais posée mes mains sur son torse et il ramena les siennes par-dessus les miennes.

_- Si tu veux que j'arrête Rose, tu dois me le dire tout de suite._ Souffla-t-il.

Au moins il était assez attentionné pour me laisser le choix. Me faire prendre conscience des conséquences qui en résulterait et moi qui aurait du dire non où au moins hésiter, me laissa tenter scellant un pacte avec le diable.

_- Non, continus Emmett._

Il me remercia du regard, et descendit ses bras qui m'entouraient à présent vers ma jupe qui se détachait par derrière. Il la fit glisser par terre caressant au passage mes fesses bien ronde alors que moi, je déboutonnais son pantalons. Je sentais déjà son sexe dressé contre moi, ce qui me fit sourire. Jamais avant ce soir je n'aurais cru avoir autant d'effet sur lui, autant de pouvoir qu'il puisse avoir une érection aussi importante.

Prenant les choses en main sur une note des plus sauvages, il jeta tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon bureau d'un seul et long coup de bras ce qui produisit un bruit sourd. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait fait ça, il aurait été viré mais son sens du jeu à lui, m'excitait. Évidemment, comme je le croyais, il me hissa sur la table de travail après avoir retiré mon string et s'attaqua maintenant à mon soutif qu'il laissa tomber.

Être nue devant un homme ne me dérangeait aucunement. J'ai encore l'âge pour et je savais que celui qui embrassait à présent mon cou ne reculerait pas pour mes quelques petits défauts. Moi je dis aux mecs, tu veux une femme parfaite ? Alors cours t'acheter une Barbie.

Emmett s'était défait de son boxer et je l'admirais, bavant devant tant de beauté. Non mais sérieusement, il était parfait Ses muscles biens définis, la grosseur de son… son teint bronzé juste assez, sa force, son visage, ses yeux, son sourire, comment ne pas me laisser aller ? Il s'approcha de moi, glissant subtilement entre mes cuisses alors qu'il entourait mon mamelon droit de ses lèvres, le titillant de sa langue si délicieuse.

_- Haa tu as vraiment…un don tu sais. _Gémis-je.

Il me goutait de partout avec ses baisers qui passaient par mes seins puis par mon nombril et ensuite il continue sa glissade jusqu'à arriver tout près de mon intimité. Il fit promener sa langue sur mon pubis et dévia vers mes cuisses pour me faire languir alors que je soupirais bruyamment appréciant chacun de ses touchés. Cette fois, ce fut son doigt que j'aperçus, celui qu'il glissa dans ma fente en chatouillant par le fait même mon clitoris. Je poussai un cri aigu prouvant le plaisir qu'il m'inspirait.

_- On est vilaine, tu es tout trempée. Je vais devoir te donner la fessé._ Marmonna-t-il en faisant entrer quelques doigts en moi.

Je me cambrai sur le bureau, adorant le geste. Je le sentais aller et venir dans mon vagin serré, et ses doigts pousser de plus en plus loin avec un rythme de plus en plus rapide provoquant une chaleur telle que la sueur de mon corps faisait apparition. Je criais présentement, de toute façon, c'était si bon que j'aurais eu de la misère à me retenir. J'avais la main qui jouait dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il embrassait sensuellement mon ventre plat.

Il avait de plus en plus chaud lui aussi. Je le voyais sur sa peau pendant que je savourais ses épaules. Il délaissa enfin mon sexe chauffé à bloc, et gouta mon suc en léchant sa main.

_- Humm…._

_- Je veux jouir Emmett. Prend moi maintenant._

Suivant l'ordre de la patronne, il me prit dans ses bras et prit place sur ma chaise d'ordinateur, me déposant sur lui, comme à califourchon. Dans un mouvement bien calculé de ma part, son pénis fut en moi en moins de deux. Mes coups de bassins étaient si puissant que je le sentais presque au fond de mon ventre et mes frissons s'accentuèrent. C'était mieux que tout ! Il continuait à me pénétrer grognant son bien-être comme un animal enragé alors que je me dandinais sur ses cuisses. Sa langue trouvaient quelques fois ma peau et ma poitrine et il mordit même l'un d'eu assez fort pour me laisser un bleu.

Après un long moment, je vins finalement au 7e ciel, lui aussi. Ses cris et les miens résonnaient dans la pièce, si fort que l'immeuble voisin aurait put nous entendre. Il se retira de moi, satisfait.

Ho mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?


	3. Culpabilité

**Chapitre trois – Culpabilité**

Inutile de préciser que je n'avais pas trouvé le sommeil durant le reste de la nuit. James dormait fermement quand j'étais rentré et ne s'était pas rendu compte de mon visage de fautive. Ce matin, je m'en voulais tellement que j'espérais bien l'éviter mais, hélas, il était lui aussi, assis à la table de la cuisine goûtant son premier café de la journée.

_- Tu es rentrée tard ?_

_- Pas tellement. Vers minuit environ._

_- C'est vrai que minuit ce n'est rien._ Chiala-t-il.

Je soupirai et il se leva en m'embrassant le somment du crâne.

_- On se voit ce soir, ne t'en fait pas je ne t'en veux pas._

_- À ce soir._

Dès que j'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer, j'éclatai en sanglot, seule dans la grande maison où j'habitais. J'avais peur de me retrouver ainsi dans mon avenir, sans mari, sans amies, sans famille tout ça parce que je me serais plongée dans une liaison périlleuse. Malgré mon tourment, il était l'heure déjà de retourner au cabinet, chose qui ne me tentais pas du tout vue le fait que je doive côtoyer mon second comme si de rien était.

Arrivée, même si je savais que personne n'était au courant de mon aventure extraconjugale, j'avais cette impression bizarre que tout le monde me dévisageait.

_- Ha bonjour madame Hale. _Commença Kate ma secrétaire, en me tendant mon café, me suivant à mon bureau au bout du couloir. _Monsieur Simona a téléphoné pour le défilé en Grèce, vous êtes invitée. Beyoncé a acceptée l'entrevue elle demande 1000$ au minimum et…_

_- 1000 ? Mais elle est cinglée celle-là._

_- Oui, enfin bref, hum… ho la commande des robes de mariée pour le numéro printanier est arrivée, vous n'avez plus qu'à décider de l'heure des essayages._

_- Merci Kate._

J'ouvris la porte de mon bureau et elle retourna besogner. Les papiers qu'Emmett avait jetés la veille trainaient sur le bureau tout mêlé et je regrettais encore une fois de plus, mon action impardonnable. Me chassant ces idées de la tête, je fermai tout les stores et me barricadait comme une femme en dépression.

Je pitonnais sur mon ordinateur depuis quelques heures maintenant, et le faible éclairage de la pièce me donnait mal à la tête. Le téléphone sonna et je n'avais pas vraiment le choix de répondre puisqu'il s'agissait de ma génitrice.

_- Allô ?_

_- Rose, j'ai besoin de toi !_

Ce n'était pas neuf ça !

_- Un problème maman ?_

_- Il y a un drôle d'homme qui erre autour de cher moi, tu dois venir le chasser._

Et un malheur en plus. Cette dame qui m'avait mit au monde devenait de plus en plus aliénée. Me déranger au bureau pour me demander un tel truc le démontrait.

_- C'est ton père tu saisis ?_

_- Maman, papa est décédé. Tu le sais._

Elle me faisait tellement pitié. Malencontreusement pour moi, le dernier que j'avais envie de voire se pointer ouvra la porte précipitamment et la barra derrière lui, muet par respect pour mon coup de fil. Je voulais le prier de partir mais raccrocher au nez de ma mère n'aurait pas été avisé, surtout dans son état.

_- Maman une minute. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ Demandais-je à mon collègue en tassant l'appareil.

_- Te parler._

_- Assis toi, j'en ai pour quelques secondes. _Soupirais-je. _Maman, j'irai te voir ce soir pour faire partir cet intrus, tu crois pouvoir tenir jusque là ?_

_- Mais Rosalie quelle genre de fille es-tu ? Ton père t'attend mon ange. Viens le voir je t'en supplie._

_- Désolée maman. Je n'ai pas le temps tout de suite. Je passe ce soir c'est garanti._

Je raccrochai le combiné, troublée d'avoir fait une gaffe.

_- Tu voulais me dire ?_

_- Oui hum. Bella et Edward ont commencé le shooting ensemble et… Kate, a besoin du reçu pour le gala de New-York._

_- Le reçu ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut en faire ?_

_- Elle doit connaître le montant fixe des robes pour pouvoir l'additionner au compte._

_- Ho. Tu lui diras que je vais lui remettre lundi, je ne l'ai pas encore vérifié. Je voulais le faire…peu importe je n'ai pas eu le temps._

_- Très bien._

Nous nous fixâmes mal à l'aise un instant.

_- C'est tout ?_

_- Ho oui. Je vais…retourner dans mon bureau._

Ça se voyait, il était aussi perturbé que moi mais malgré tout, j'avais remarqué ses yeux qui louchaient dans mon décolleté tout sauf vulgaire.

_- Et tu sais quoi ? Non ! Non c'est loin d'être tout._

Il se rapprocha de moi, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus confiant que lorsqu'il avait fait son entrée.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler c'est clair mais il se trouve que toi et moi, nous trouvions ici il y a quelques heures dans une position inoubliable. Tu ne _peux pas faire comme si rien n'était arrivé._

_- Ho crois-moi je ne l'oublie pas. Quand je regarde mon mari dans les yeux, ou mon bureau, quand je me suis assise sur ma chaise ce matin. Je ne l'oubli pas ! Et je m'en veux abondamment._

_- Tu sais, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu étais satisfaite à la maison._

_- Emmett, malgré le fait que nous ayons couché ensemble, je reste ta patronne et ce genre de propos reste inadmissible._

_- J'ai eu trop de plaisir pour renoncer. Je pense à toi depuis la minute où j'ai quitté ce bureau hier soir. Je n'ai que ça à l'esprit._

_- Et bien c'est dommage parce que ça ne se reproduira plus._

Il contourna le mobilier de travail alors que je reculais ma chaise à roulette pour le fuir mais rapide, il se glissa sous le bureau en me ramenant près de lui.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne serais pas devenue fou par hasard ?_

_- Fou de ton corps. Oui._

*** LEMON***

Il passa ses mains du bas de mes jambes jusqu'au sous ma jupe de tailleur, et commença à cajoler mes cuisses.

_- Arrête je t'en prix. Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Si quelqu'un entre ou…_

_- C'est pour cette raison que je me suis planqué sous la table._ Répondit-il égayé.

À présent je percevais ses lèvres et sa langue embrassée ma peau, et je voulais qu'il arrête, tout en ne le voulant pas. Après tout, tant qu'à me sentir coupable pour une seule fois, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

_- Bon très bien…continue mais seulement cette fois._ Approuvais-je en me déconnectant de la réalité, trop prise par les spasmes que me procuraient ses dents qui descendaient habilement mon string. Mes mains se perdaient totalement dans ses cheveux bouclés, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

Il attrapa le vêtement en question quand il fut plus près de sa main et l'incéra dans sa poche de veston sous mon regard excité. Il ramena la chaise encore plus près et on aurait vraiment put croire que je faisais le boulot qui devait être fait.

Prenant mon stylo d'une main, pour déguiser les apparences si jamais, je commençais à avoir le souffle bloqué, lorsque la langue de mon partenaire s'introduisit sur le bord de ma fente humide. Je me tordais de plaisir sur ma chaise et c'est alors qu'à ma surprise et à mon désarroi, James entra dans mon bureau un sourire aux lèvres.

Je bondis sur ma chaise, me cognant le genou sur la matière du meuble et sourit à mon mari telle une hypocrite en tentant désespérément de dissimuler le fait que j'étais presque en train de jouir. C'était le moment le plus angoissant et le plus érotique de ma jeune vie à la fois. Une simple erreur de ma part, et mon amoureux discernerait tout.

J'essayais de donner des coups de pied discrets à mon assistant pour qu'il s'arrête parce que je mouillai de plus en plus et que mes tremblements étaient à présent perceptibles. Il ignora ma requête en taquinant mon clitoris avec sa bouche.

_- Chérie tu es bien assise ? James avait maintenant pris place sur la chaise en face de moi._

_- Oui, je… quoi ?_

_- Alors, la compagnie de Stokes a retenue ma candidature. Je serai le juge pour l'affaire du meurtre à Sydney ! Je passe de avocat à juge tu te rends comptes ?_

_- Ho hum… c'est super James._

_- J'ai déjà eu un chèque, ce soir, je t'amène au resto et je me suis déjà arrangée avec Kate, tu as congé._

_- Ho ! Parfait._

Je gémissais presque maintenant et mon époux me contempla d'un air curieux. En fait, je m'adressais aux deux hommes dans la place parce que ce qu'Emmett me faisait en dessous n'était rien de moins qu'impeccable justement. Je me cramponnais à ma chaise pour ne pas hurler mon bien-être.

_- Rose tu es certaine que sa va ? Tu es tout rouge et tu as l'air époumonée. Tu n'es pas malade au moins._

Je fis non de la tête et lui sourit pour l'adoucir.

_- Alors, ça te fait plaisir ? _S'enquit-il.

_- Tu n'imagine même pas…ha, à quel point !_

Là encore, un double sens.

_- Bon alors je passe te prendre ici à 5 :00._

_- Ok. Referme la porte en sortant s'il te plait._

Il se leva et ouvra la porte.

_- Je t'aime !_

La gifle au visage que ces mots me donnaient, me fit mal jusque dans le ventre.

_- Moi aussi._

Dès que je fus seul, ou enfin avec mon amant, je ne pus m'empêcher de crier.

_- Ha, ha oui… c'est tellement bon Emmett !_

Lui, ne se retenait pas pour grogner non plus.

Il embrassa une dernière fois mon entrejambe, et remonta, le visage tout en sueur, un sourire ravi à la figure.

Alors j'étais quoi là ? Une femme condamnable ou une simple salope ? Une chose est claire, je mérite l'enfer !

**_Ne m'en voulez pas xD Pauvre James ! _**


	4. Réparer

**Chapitre quatre– Réparer**

J'avais préférée mettre de coté ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui parce qu'il était cinq heure et hors de question que James ne remarque quelque chose.

_- Bonne soirée Madame Hale. _Me salua ma secrétaire alors que je quittais l'étage.

_- Tu n'es pas partie ?_

_- Non. J'ai du travail à achever, je pars dans quelques minutes. Profitez bien de votre soirée._

_- Merci. À demain._

En bas, m'attendais déjà James comme promis, dans le grand hall somptueux de la bâtisse. Une voiture nous était destinée pour nous conduire dans un des plus glorieux restos de New-York, selon mon amoureux. Durant le circuit, je sentais les regards soucieux de mon mari, préférait les ignorer et garder un silence absolue. À quoi bon parler quand c'est pour mentir une fois de plus ?

Une fois sur les lieux voulus, il m'escorta par la main, nous menant à la table la plus chique du restaurant. Ce n'était un secret pour personne dans cette grande ville que James et moi, avions largement de quoi nous payer le luxe. Nous avions tout deux un poste qui rapporte bien plus que ce dont nous avions besoin et pourquoi tout le monde le sait ? Nous sommes connus. Les journalistes n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de fouiner bêtement dans la vie de l'avocat au sang froid, qui gagne les causes des plus grands criminels de l'époque et dans celle de la rédactrice en chef au cœur de pierre prête à tout les faux pas pour arriver à ses fins. C'était nous ça ! Aux yeux de tous…

_- Les menus ont changés._ Commenta mon partenaire en cherchant son repas.

_- Hum…_

Un serveur plutôt jeune, nettement nouveau, vint nous servir.

-_ Alors, ce sera quoi ?_

_- Commencez par nous servir un de vos meilleurs vins et…l'entré d'escargots aux beurre._

_- Parfait monsieur !_

Il partit nous laissant seule James et moi. Le problème c'est que je me sentais bien trop mal par rapport à lui pour formuler ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire tout simplement.

_- Tu es bien silencieuse._

_- Je sais. Je suis un peu épuisée._

_- Rose il y a un souci ? Je te sens distante depuis, depuis deux jours en fait._

Alors il avait remarqué ! Je savais que tout cela n'était pas une bonne idée ! Je le savais. Pourtant, je l'avais fait, comme si tout à coup, j'étais devenue une autre femme. En 13 ans, pas une seule fois je n'avais cédée à l'adultère, le crime ultime du couple et voila que du jour au lendemain j'avais commis l'erreur irrémédiable. Un mariage entier, écroulé rien de moins.

_- Je suis…ma mère ne va pas bien, je suis apeurée pour être honnête._

Pff…Honnête mon cul !

_- J'ai une question…enfin tu vas trouver ça risible mais je dois te la poser._

_- Quoi ? _Demandais-je sur la défensive.

_- Est-ce que tu te drogues ?_

Je mis un bout à assimiler la question et lorsque j'en pris finalement conscience, j'éclatai de rire sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je le vit sourire comme calmé et me prendre la main. J'eus un mouvement de recul mais dieux merci, il ne sembla pas s'en être rendu compte alors, pour ne pas envenimer les choses d'avantage, j'entremêlai nos doigts en dévisageant nos alliances qui brillaient à l'unisson.

_- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?_

_- Bah dans ton bureau cet après-midi tu étais vraiment étrange, tu avais l'air malade ou je ne sais pas…et c'est bien connue que les gens qui travaillent trop, peuvent craquer et chercher un moyen efficace de se détendre. Tu aurais pue….bref laisse tomber, le principal c'est que la réponse soit non._

_- Je te remercie de t'en faire c'est mignon mais voyons James tu me connais. Je ne touche pas aux drogues encore moins au travail._

Le serveur revins avec l'entré et la bouteille de vain, excellente excuse pour lâcher la main de mon mari, sans qu'il perçoive mon anxiété.

_- Tu sais, je veux que les choses se rétablissent Rose. Nous nous sommes isolés et…depuis ma vie est moins belle._

_- Tu proposes quoi ?_ Soupirais-je en prenant une bouchée de mes escargots.

Il sortit une brochure de son veston, me la tendit.

_- Une thérapeute conjugale ?_ M'emportais-je.

_- Je suis allée voire sur le net ma chérie, à ce qu'il parait, elle est formidable ! Il y a de nombreux témoignages de couples qui s'en sont sortis et…_

_- Tu sais ce que je pense des thérapies. Et de toute façon, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps._ Me choquais-je en lui remettant le dépliant.

_- Je te demande juste d'essayer. À croire que notre relation te satisfait._

_- Nous ne sommes pas si malheureux._

_- Il est clair que tu ne te souviens pas de notre rencontre toi ?_

_- Je m'en souviens seulement, les choses changent avec les années. On n'y peut rien._

_- Je t'en prix Rosie. Je veux que nous retrouvions ce que nous avons perdus._

Il avait vraiment l'air d'y tenir, après tout pourquoi pas ? Je n'avais en aucun cas envie de débuter une liaison avec un autre homme. Je pourrais parler à Emmett pour lui dire que ce qui c'est passé n'est rien et que c'était à ne plus recommencer. Reprendre une vie normale avec James était ce qu'il me fallait.

_- Bon, c'est quand ? _Soupirais-je.

_- Ha merci mon amour. Je te jure que tu ne regretteras pas._

La soirée passait, le vin coulait à flot, si bien que j'étais un peu ivre en ressortant de là.

_- Rose qui se soule. Ça n'arrive pas souvent._ Ria-t-il en m'aidant à retirer mes chaussures lorsque nous fûmes dans l'entrée de notre maison !

_- Et bah…hip…n'en profite pas trop !_

J'avais beaucoup de misère à marcher mais ma maladresse semblait le faire rigoler plus qu'autre chose. J'enlevai mon manteau que je laissai trainer au sol, notre femme de ménage en serait offusquée, jamais une femme qui n'est passée dans ma vie s'est avérée être aussi maniaque. Elle est en colère contre tout et tout le temps.

_- J'ai le droit. On est mariés non ?_ Dit-il d'une voix qui laissait paraitre son envie de moi.

Il entoura ma taille de ses grands bras et déposa des baisers langoureux au creux de mon cou. J'étais trop dans les vapes pour l'en empêcher, mais je ne voyais qui le visage d'Emmett et cela m'attristait. Quelle genre d'âme ais-je pour ne plus pouvoir coucher avec mon époux, sans m'imaginer avec un autre ?

Pourtant, c'est ce qui arriva. Toute la nuit, sans vraiment m'en rendre comptes, mon mari me fit l'amour tendrement, passionnément, avec toute l'affection dont il était capable, pourtant, ce n'était pas assez. Encore une fois, c'était la même chose, les mêmes caresses, les mêmes positions, exactement le même temps, la routine quoi ! Et cette routine, elle me pesait à force. C'est la principale raison pour laquelle je voulais Emmett, je voulais ses mains sur moi, sa bouche contre la mienne, ses muscles dans ma chaire, je ne voulais que lui…

Le matin suivant, mon mal de tête était si insupportable que si ce n'étais pas dangereux, j'aurais avalée le tube entier d'aspirine. Arrivée au bureau, tous les autres autours me tapaient sur le système. J'avais l'envie ardente de tous les envoyer promené. Je pris place dans ma chaise et posa ma tête entre mes deux mains, m'endormant presque sur ma table de travail.

**Toc, toc, toc.**

_- Bella ! Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- Rien mais tu ne m'a pas donnée tes avis sur les maquettes, je refais ou…_

_- Ho oui, j'ai pris un peu de retard mais je t'en redonne des nouvelles demain. À première vue, elles avaient l'air bien._

Elle sourit avant de quitter mon bureau, croisant mon assistant qui s'en venait vers le mien.

_- Tiens j'ai fait les plans d'embarcation._

_- De quoi tu parles ?_ Demandais-je un peu déconcentrée par ce dieu venue du ciel.

_- Tu as oubliée le party de bureau, pour fêter ton récent prix. Tu te souviens tu m'as demandé de choisir avec qui chaque personne embarquerait dans les voitures._

_- Ho sa !_

_- Grosse soirée ? _Ria-t-il.

_- Ça ne te regarde pas._

Il resta de marbre à ma froideur, et me tendit les plans.

_- Il fallait que tu nous mettes ensemble évidemment et dans ta voiture en plus, les gens trouveront ça bizarre._

_- Je te ferais remarqué que je suis toujours avec toi lors des déplacements, je suis l'assistant c'est normal. Je peux toujours modifier mais là je crois que les autres se poseraient des questions._

_- Surtout pas ! Maintenant file, tu me donne la migraine._

_- Je crois qu'on s'est levé du mauvais pied madame. Je peux arranger ça si tu veux._

Je relevai les yeux, avec un regard qui en disait long, un regard des plus noirs.

_- File ! _Ordonnais-je sur un ton des plus autoritaires. Il ria et sortit du bureau.

Comment faisait-il pour faire battre mon cœur à ce point, avoir un corps comme le sien était contre nature et je ne parle même pas de l'appareil là ! Ho seigneur il me fait chavirer, je suis comme un petit voilier au milieu de l'océan. Sans repère, sans pouvoir, complètement sous le charme de mon collègue !

_**Bon jai tout posté et maintenant j'attend des reviews pour la suite ! Rosamett**_


	5. Nouveau pas

**Chapitre cinq-Nouveau pas**

Je ne sais pas comment il s'y était exactement pris, mais James a un talent inné pour me convaincre. Oui, parce que malgré mon aversion profonde pour la psychologie et les thérapies, j'étais quand même là, assise, attendant mon rendez-vous. Mon mari lui, avait l'air à son aise, il lisait toute sorte de brochure qu'on trouve gratuitement dans ce genre de salle d'attente et il me montrait pleins de passages inintéressants, dont je ne voulais pas entendre parler (le stress au travail, la drogue pour les accros au boulot, la vie de famille et ses bonheurs, résidence pour âgé…) il n'en finissait plus.

- Monsieur et Madame Johnson ?

- Johnson Hale ! Corrigeais-je la psy.

Elle nous fit entrer dans son bureau et prendre place sur un petit canapé en face d'une de ses chaises à elle. C'était exactement le classique. Grande éclairage, boite de mouchoir aux quatre coins de la pièce, papier de toute catégorie sur les murs, et bien sûr, le classeur de dossiers. Et bah, on ne doit pas être les seuls malheureux en ménage !

- Alors, tout d'abord appelez-moi Gracy. Comment voyez-vous vos séances ici ?

- Je crois que ça nous feras un très grand bien. Rose et moi avons plusieurs problèmes à régler et c'en est trop, nous avons besoins d'aide professionnel.

À ce moment précis, je ne comprenais pas ce qui autorisait cette femme à nous demander un tel truc, et encore moins pourquoi mon époux, se confiait sur notre intimité aussi ouvertement.

- Je vois. Et bien vous êtes au bon endroit, je suis ici pour vous aider moi. Avez-vous des problèmes en particulier ?

- Deux en général.

Je soupirais, ce que la dame sembla remarquer.

- Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup… Un problème ?

- Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais raconter mes troubles à des inconnus, je suis ici pour lui moi, par amour alors voila bingo, le tour est joué vous avez fait un travail remarquable ! Vous avez vue, je me sacrifie pour mon homme alors je crois que nos problèmes sont résolus.

- Rosalie ! S'exclama James gêné par tant d'impolitesse.

- Quoi ! N'ais-je pas raison ? Aller cris à quel point tu es malheureux, demande de l'aide de gens que tu ne connais pas, mais ne me force surtout pas à parler ! Hurlais-je sans vraiment avoir conscience de ma crise.

- Vous savez, je ne force personne à consulter. Mais croyez-moi, il n'y a rien de honteux à cela. Je peux peut-être faire ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit geste, pour que les choses aillent mieux entre vous et si j'accomplis ça, mon travail sera fait. Maintenant, si vous ne voulez rien de moi, dites-le et je vous laisse aller. C'est votre choix Rosalie.

Je fixai James qui me suppliait des yeux, et lui prit la main, premier geste tendre depuis longtemps.

- Je veux sauver mon couple alors…on a deux grands problèmes !

Elle sourit voyant que ma décision était prise, continua en s'adressant à mon époux.

- Lesquels ?

- Je veux un bébé, Rose non.

- Je n'ai jamais…

- Ne l'interrompez pas. Me coupa la travailleuse.

- Et l'autre, nous avons un gros problème sexuel.

- Bon je vois. En général, c'est le principal. Plus de la moitié des couples que je traite ont le même. L'homme en veux trop, la femme pas assez, vice versa, mais vous savez, il y a un équilibre. Je vous ferez travailler là dessus. Mais avant, passons à l'envie d'enfanter. Vous dites que votre conjointe refuse d'en avoir. Pour quelle raison selon vous ?

- Je ne refuse pas d'en avoir bon sang ! Et je lui aie dit cent fois au moins. Je ne suis pas prête maintenant. Vous ne me connaissez pas madame mais je suis la rédactrice en chef de Vogue. La mode, les accessoires, ma carrière est mon bébé, je n'ai aucunement le temps d'être une grosse vache bouffie et ensuite pondre un être qui ne m'apporterait que problème!

- Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de ce qui serait ton propre petit ? S'énerva James.

Il y a longtemps à présent, que j'avais relâchée sa main.

- Vous savez quoi, ça ne rime à rien tout cela. Je pars, débrouille toi seul avec ta thérapie et si ça marche tant mieux sinon, je m'en balance ! Excusez-moi madame, je vous jure, ce n'est rien de personnel !

Elle me fit un sourire et un signe de tête agréable, qui démontrait bien qu'elle me comprenait et qu'elle ne me jugeait pas. Enfin une dans ce monde quoi ! Elle mérite mon respect.

Je pris mon sac à main en colère, et toisa avec exaspération mon copain avant de sortir du bureau pour aller me préparer. Ce soir, nous allions avec les collègues, dans un resto et ensuite dans un bar populaire dans un cartier bondé. J'étais contente d'y aller mais en même temps, j'avais un peu peur de ce qui pourrait s'y passer. Je perdais la tête depuis une semaine, et mes actions autant que mes paroles me semblent subitement étrangères à moi-même.

Après une longue journée de préparatifs, j'étais enfin apte à aller fêter mon prix. Emmett venait me chercher, et aussi me reporter, étrangement, l'idée me plaisait bien plus qu'hier. J'étais si remontée contre James que j'en avais mal dans l'estomac. Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver parfois.

J'entendis un véhicule klaxonner et je tassai les rideaux de mon salon pour me rendre compte qu'Emmett était garé devant mon entrée. Je pris un foulard et une veste et barra ma porte avant de courir vers la voiture. Emmett m'ouvra la porte par l'intérieur et me laissa entrer. Je ne savais pas que son salaire pouvait lui permettre de se payer une voiture sport aussi luxueuse.

- Wow ! Comment tu peux te payer ça ? M'informais-je réellement surprise.

Bon peut-être que je me mêlais un peu de sa vie privé, mais nous n'avions plus de secret l'un pour l'autre n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai hérité. Ma grand-mère est morte il y a un an d'un cancer. Elle m'a laissée tout ce qu'elle possède y compris son chalet. La seule chose que je n'ai pas eu, c'est sa maison. Elle l'a léguée à mon frère.

- Tu as un frère !

Il ria de mon expression étonnée, avant de reprendre ses explications.

- Oui, un jeune frère. Il a deux ans de moins mais il a l'air aussi vieux.

- Il fait quoi dans la vie ?

- Pompier.

Nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien, et je ne laissais jamais un silence planer, ne voulant pas parler de nos ébats. Rendus, le soupé fut long mais pas si pénible. J'étais assise au bout d'une table en U et les deux seules personnes à qui j'avais le loisir de parler étaient Kate et Bella.

- Je voudrais porter un toast ! Commenta Emmett en se levant avec sa coupe de vin. À la meilleure patronne du monde !

Tous les autres levèrent leur verre eux aussi, sans remarquer le clin d'œil de mon assistant.

Nous venions de terminer le repas, et maintenant il fallait une fois de plus, monter avec nos partenaires de voyage, pour se rendre dans ce bar où j'allais pouvoir me bourrer la gueule.

Le bar était complètement vide, très rare normalement. La musique était des plus entrainantes, l'éclairage électrisant, bref c'était parti pour une soirée folle.

J'étais assise à une table avec Bella, Kate et Annie, une dessinatrice de talent, à discuter, fort bien évidemment pour couvrir le son de la musique.

- Les filles, hier soir, je me suis envoyé en l'air avec Edward !

- Bella c'est un collègue ! Ria Annie.

Kate qui était de nature timide osait à peine parler et moi je me sentais horriblement mal. Comme si je venais de me faire prendre, pourtant c'était loin d'être le cas.

- Ha voyons, vous saviez tous que cela arriverait un jour. Affirma mon amie de longue date.

- Vous savez, si on faisait des statistiques, je suis certaine que plusieurs employés couchent ensemble. Nous avons un grand bureau avec autant d'hommes que de femmes.

Je m'étouffai avec mon cocktail au point d'avoir des larmes aux yeux.

- Rose sa va ? S'enquit Bella.

- Elle panique de voir que le sexe est présent au bureau !

- Excusez-moi, je vais aller me…refaire une beauté.

Je me levai un peu contrariée, et la musique d'un slow débuta. En me rendant dans les toilettes pour femmes, je dus passer devant la piste de danse et me fit attraper par les bras musclé d'Emmett, qui me ramena collé à lui en dansant.

- Tu es fou à la fin !

- Juste une danse !

- J'ai le choix ? Soupirais-je.

- Pas vraiment.

J'entourai son cou de mes bras, et posa ma tête proche de son épaule. J'avais un peu bue et lui aussi mais j'étais bien lucide et malgré tout les yeux que je pensais sur nous, parano, j'étais incroyablement bien. Je croisai Edward et Bella dansant ensemble, je savais qu'il n'était pas un couple mais ils vivaient en gros la même histoire que moi et ils avaient l'air amoureux. Je me demandais si c'était l'image que mon ami et moi renvoyions.

La mélodie cessa et tout les gens dans la salle applaudissaient, prêts à danser avec légèrement plus d'entrain. Emmett se pencha à mon oreille en prenant ma main.

- Suis-moi, je t'en prix.

Je savais très exactement ce qu'il me voulait. Je le voulais aussi mais c'était trop compliqué et surtout trop mal.

- Rose…viens avec moi.

- Heu…

- Viens.

Il lâcha ma main pour partir vers la salle de bain des hommes, attendant probablement que je le suive. Chose que je fis. Quand j'entrai moi aussi dans la pièce bien tenue pour des toilettes publiques, il barra la porte principale alors que je me plaçai devant les miroirs en retirant la barrette qui tenait en chignon mes cheveux bouclés.

Il se positionna derrière moi, son corps contre le mien qui était accoté au comptoir. Il embrassa la peau chaude de mon cou en glissant sa langue sensuellement. Il avait le don de me faire du bien, de me faire craquer chaque fois qu'il me touche. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je faisais ce que j'étais en train de faire, j'allais une fois de plus, briser ma promesse mais contrairement à la première fois, je ne me sentais pas coupable ou en tout cas, très peu.

Ses mains massaient mes cuisses sur chaque cotés de mon corps, remontant peu à peu sous ma tenue suivant le rythme des ma respiration accélérée et bruyante.

- Tu sais, tu es vraiment sexy dans cette robe.

- Je suis encore plus belle quand je l'enlève tu sais. Riais-je dans un soupir en me retournant face à lui.

Il avait l'air ravi de voir que pour une fois, j'y mettais du cœur, et de l'effort. Je le voulais autant que lui avait soif de moi.

Il continuait d'embrasser mon cou, laissant une sucette au passage. Comment allais-je camoufler ça maintenant ? Il défit la fermeture éclair de ma robe, jusque dans le bas de mon dos et la fit glisser au sol, ne laissant sur moi que mes sous-vêtements assortis. Ses lèvres trouvèrent enfin les miennes, cependant que nos langues se caressaient mutuellement, à la découverte de sensations alléchantes.

Il me hissa sur la table, entre deux lavabos, en embrassant de mon menton, passant par mon cou et entre mes seins pour se régaler de mon ventre. Je souhaitais en avoir plus et je sentais déjà que je mouillai mon string. Je penchai la tête par l'arrière en laissant s'échapper un petit geignement de ma gorge ce qui le poussa à retirer sa chemise.

Je passai mes mains sur son torse d'athlète, le caressant comme jamais je ne l'avais encore fait, embrassant son épaule dénudée. Il se fit une place entre mes cuisse où je sentais son érection et ce même au travers le pantalon qui recouvrait son appareil, celui que j'attendais avec impatience en moi. Mes ongles qui éraflaient son cuir chevelu le faisaient grogner contre moi, et je descendis finalement mes mains, pour aller déboucler sa ceinture. Je lançai celle-ci au bout de la place, ce qui créa un bruit sourd.

Ses mains se promenaient de mes genoux remontant à mes cuisses pour enfin se poser sur mes fesses où il saisit la mince corde de ma culotte qu'il retira en me soulevant délicatement. Il enleva ensuite son pantalon ne portant plus que son boxer de dessins animés, tel Scooby-doo, ce qui me fit éclater de rire.

- Tu as du style pour un homme qui travaille dans le milieu de la mode!

Il ria en reprenant ses baiser dans mon cou, se faisant à présent un chemin de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à arriver sur mon intimité où il ne fit que déposer un baiser court, question de me stimuler un peu plus. J'étais tellement excitée que c'était inexprimable. Je voyais l'énorme bosse sous le dernier vêtement qu'il lui restait et enfonça ma main dans ce dernier pour aller cajoler son membre érigé. Il gémit, un son ô combien encourageant, reprenant mes lèvres en otages, pour ne pas hurler d'avantage. Ma main dans son caleçon, l'autre griffant son dos, lui les mains qui remontaient mon dos pour aller dégrafer mon soutif.

Il se décolla un peu de moi lorsque je fus dénudée, admirant ma voluptueuse poitrine qui pointait vers lui. J'enlevai ma main de son boxer en l'ôtant au passage. J'étais tout trempée maintenant. Il mit une main sur mon sein, et bécota l'autre en emprisonnant mon mamelon de ses lèvres alors que ma tête balançait vers l'arrière.

Je n'en pouvais plus de l'attendre.

- Emmett, prend moi tout de suite.

- On est exigeante. Souffla-t-il d'une voix séduisante.

Mon amant glissa rapidement un préservatif sur son pénis et il s'approcha de moi en me soulevant par les fesses pour me rapprocher avant de me pénétrer d'un coup farouche qui nous fit tout deux, crier de plaisir. Il était enfin en moi, à sa place. Il se forçait à donner des coups de bassin agités, qui me donnaient des frissons puissants.

- Haa, haa, haa plus fort ! Hurlais-je en manque de souffle, suspendue à lui, sans le lâcher.

Il s'exécuta avec un sourire aux lèvres, pénétrant goulûment mon corps jusque dans mon ventre. Je commençais à sentir la chaleur monter en moi ainsi que sa douceur, preuve d'une passion infinie. C'était si bon ! Je le sentie ensuite aller plus loin et l'orgasme allait bientôt m'emporter, violemment.

Lui aussi si je me fiais au rouge de son teint, à sa respiration déréglée et à ses tremblements évidents. Il éjacula dans la capote pas très longtemps après, hurlant son plaisir en même temps que moi. Personne ne devait nous entendre parce que les toilettes se situaient au deuxième étages en bas et la musique s'entendait même ici alors nous avions heureusement, passé inaperçus.

Pendant qu'il se rhabillait et que moi c'était déjà fait, mon portable vibra et je répondis en me contrefichant bien que mon précieux assistant entende. Je ne me sentais pas aussi coupable que toutes les autres fois où Emmett m'avait fait du bien. J'avais au contraire cette impression de plénitude qui me rendait heureuse.

- Salut ! … Oui je reste encore un peu…un bar en ville… oui….très bien bonne nuit.

- C'était ton mari ?

- Oui. Il va au lit.

- Il se couche tôt lui.

- Bah quand tu n'as plus rien à faire.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois bien tendrement avant de m'ouvrir la porte pour me laisser sortir. J'avais laissée mes cheveux lousses. Emmett m'avait déjà fait un compliment et je savais qu'il les préférait long, je voulais sans savoir pourquoi, lui plaire ce soir. Ma mission était accomplie mais quand même.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la joie. On buvait, on riait, touts en groupe mais il fallut bien vite rentrer. Nous avions congé demain et ils sont si rares que la plupart avait envie de se lever tôt et d'en profiter avec leur famille.

Emmett me raccompagna cher moi, et gara sa voiture devant ma demeure, fermant le contact. Il ne restait dans ma rue que deux lampadaires ouverts, et le calme était à son plus haut. Pas un chat ! Je débouclai ma ceinture, ne souhaitant aucunement mettre le pied dans ma maison sombre, où je ne voyais ni lumière ni vie.

- J'ai passée une très belle soirée tu sais !

- Demain je vais dans le central-parc. Vien avec moi, on pourrait faire du patin à roulette.

- Je ne sais pas…ce n'est pas très sage…

- Aller… Dit-il en posant sa main sur mon genou.

- Bon, James travaille alors… passe me prendre vers 11 :00 d'accord.

- J'y serai.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser et je tentai de le repousser en vain. Quand il me lâcha finalement, je manquais de souffle, et était énervée.

- Mon mari dort dans la pièce que tu vois là. Et toi tu m'embrasses tu n'es pas bien ?

- Ha il dort calme-toi.

- Excuse-moi, mais ne le refais plus. C'est imprudent.

- Alors on se voit demain.

- Je t'attendrai.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et je sortis de la voiture en le regardant partir de sous mon porche. Je l'aurais suivi n'importe où, plutôt que de devoir entrer dans cette maison mais hélas, je n'avais pas le choix.


End file.
